


Giselle

by Mythicamagic



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Character Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Spirits, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: With her weak heart, Yui Komori really shouldn't have risked breaking it by falling in love. Subayui ballet/dance fairy tale AU





	Giselle

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for s-e-kwan, who asked for the ballet story of Giselle featuring Yui Komori. So somewhat of a Diabolik Fairytales AU

Sunlight bathed light blonde locks in a vibrant shine. A young woman hurried out the door, tapping her toe on the ground to right her shoe. She had dressed appropriately for a harvest festival, long pale pink skirts swaying around her legs.

The excitement caused her heart to rapidly thud and constrict, and she winced, placing her hand on her chest.

“Mind yourself, Yui.”

She glanced over her shoulder, forcing a smile. “I’m alright. Don’t worry, Father.”

“I suppose you’ll be seeing that boy again,” Seiji Komori’s eyes narrowed as he lingered within the threshold to their home. “Don’t let him exhaust your heart.”

She waved, shrugging off his warnings and running in the direction of the square. No force on earth would keep her from a meeting with Loys.

A maypole had been erected in the village square, and children danced around it, weaving the ribbons together. Men and women minded stalls. Foods were placed out for everyone, and she entered the dance that had begun, weaving around partners that spun in wonderful circles, waltzing.

“Kitty!” Arms wrapped around her, and Yui stiffened, before laughing as Kou spun her out.

“I’m sorry Kou, I can’t stay, I have to find Loys.”

“Ahhh that guy again?” He pulled her back to him,  frowning. “You don’t find it a lil weird that he disappears all the time? And there’s no way he lives in the village. Somethin’s not-“

“Oi, problem?” A new voice caused her cheeks to flush as familiar white hair caught her eye and she was pulled into new arms.

“No, not at all,” she smiled, completely clueless as Kou stepped back, glaring.

Loys returned it, jaw ticking. Yui placed her hands on his shoulders, and he gentled slightly even as his calloused palms grasped her fragile fingers.

They danced for what felt like hours. A happy noise escaped her lips when he gripped her waist, pulling her in as they turned. He was a surprisingly good dancer, but it had taken months to coax this side out of him.

_“I don’t dance.” He’d glared, arms crossed as she discovered his little hideaway in a dingy ally on the outskirts of the square. It had been the winter solstice, on the very night they’d first met and become such a strange pair. For some reason, she’d felt he was running from something._

_“Do you not know how?”_

_“I know plenty. Too much. Ain’t dancin’, no way in hell.”_

_“That’s fine, but I could really use a partner,” she’d winced, rolling her ankle. She’d twisted it- but it was expected she’d perform for the solstice. Yui had become the village’s star dancer, excelling in ballroom and ballet._

She could remember him lifting her onto his feet, and awkwardly trying to complete the steps of the dance. All the while he’d grumbled.

 _‘It’s the reason I fell in love with you, Loys.’_ Yui smiled, heart thundering. She could only dance a few hours a day due to her condition. Father kept strict tabs on her. But with Loys she felt strong and sure.

Loys’ lashes lowered, and he leaned down, gathering her close and stopping amidst the dancers. He pressed his lips to hers, causing her to inhale and grip his shoulders tight. She practically radiated happiness, nothing could be better-

“Everyone! Everyone look, come quick! The nobles are here!”

“The nobles are passing through!”

Loys ripped his mouth away from hers, looking up. Yui was lost in a daze before she felt herself be planted down on her feet after reaching cloud nine.

“I gotta go. Be back later,” he quickly muttered, kissing her flushed cheek.

“W-wait!” She reached out, but it was already too late, his form swallowed by the crowd. Feeling herself be pushed and prodded back, Yui was helpless to do much else but watch as the five nobles of House Sakamaki came into sight. It was rumoured there was six, but Subaru, the youngest brother had become an infamous recluse.

Yui stared, watching them atop their steeds. Each one carried a sword at the hip, with a symbol upon the scabbard. Proof of their blood and superior heritage.

She swallowed, averting her gaze.

“Kitty! Kit- ah hell, YUI! Yui I found it!”

She turned her attention to Kou, who grinned madly, pushing through the enamoured crowd. He held aloft a single item. A sword. Exactly the same as the one's nobility wore at their sides.

“K-Kou, where did you get that?” Her voice turned thin.

“I finally found his hiding place. That guy Loys, he’s one of them, Yui. He’s a noble!” Kou hissed.

“W-what? Kou, please don’t be ridiculous-“ she snatched it off him

But it was too late. Someone spotted it, and soon new shouts entered the air. Things like _‘thief’_ and _‘robber.’_

“Oh my, oh my, oh my~ what do we have here?”

A shadow fell over them, and Yui gripped the sword tight, cowering as a large horse bore down on them. A rider with red hair smiled sharply, reaching down to grasp her wrist.

“Has a naughty girl stolen my little brother’s sword? How humiliating for him. Tell me, did you steal it after pleasuring him?” Laito purrs, green eyes glittering. “A person is most fragile after experiencing true bliss, wouldn’t you agree?”

The crowds began to murmur, saying there must be some mistake, as sweet Yui would never steal. Reiji Sakamaki clicked his tongue, easing his horse to continue on. They needed to stay on schedule. Yui tugged at her wrist, the colour draining from her face when he didn’t let go.

“I’m going to enjoy making you fragile over and over again,” Laito purred in her ear, before Kou tried to yank her from his grip, a scuffle breaking out.

“Oi!”

They stopped. Yui turned her head, instantly brightening.

“Loys!”

“Subaru~”

Yui froze, glancing up at Laito. She then slowly turned back to look at the white-haired young man, whose red eyes had turned sombre.

“Loys…why- what’s going on?”

“Is that the name he’s called himself? How cute. Did he also tell you he has a fiancée waiting for him back home?” Laito smiled.

Yui flinched as though she’d been struck. What was worse- Subaru hung his head, hands squeezing into tight fists.

_It’s…true?_

Rose-pink eyes stared ahead sightlessly. She then felt her shoulders be grasped. Townsfolk that didn’t understand the situation urged her to the middle of the square.

 _‘You really should see her dance, milords-“_ and, _“she’s graceful as a swan! Please stay and watch!’_ Filled her ears.

And so, Yui danced.

Her legs moved mindlessly, and she swayed like a marionette, dipped this way and that. All the while, her heart thrummed against the wall of her chest. Slowly, with every thud, a little piece was chipped off. She raised sorrowful eyes, gaze locking with Loys, no- _Subaru’s._

He stared back, expression contrite and regretful.

Even then she loved him, oh how she loved him.

Her dance moved faster and faster, becoming more erratic. Her arms bent up, spine arching as she gazed at the heavens and inhaled, chocking on a sob when the corset dug into her ribs.

 

The heavy weight in her chest crumbled and split free into pieces, and the dancing girl danced no more.

\------

They say that Kou Mukami, the gamekeeper, drowned himself in the very lake Yui’s grave sat beside, overlooking the water.

Were you to ask her father, however, he’d say that spirits preyed upon the boy and had forced him to dance until he’d died.

Much like the village’s beloved star.

Subaru didn’t listen. He didn’t think much of anything. Or speak. He’d come to resemble his brother Shuu, listlessly visiting her grave often and placing white roses atop it. His betrothed meant nothing to him. He’d never wanted that life. Perhaps that was what made him such a brat, but with her, with _Yui_ \- she’d eased his loneliness. Her smile had been dumb, and she’d chatted nonsense, but hell she’d been perfect and kind, forgiving of his rough hands.

The only person who’d given a damn was dead now, joining his long-deceased mother, who had also been proficient in ballet. She’d taught him everything about dance. He’d loathed it so much after she’d died- until Yui had breathed life into his steps again.

He grit his teeth. What was even the point anymore?

On one such night, he started upright beside her tombstone, a terrible, vile chill shuddering down his spine. Subaru stood, his sleep-deprived eyes taking in the sight of eleven ghostly figures standing atop the surface of the lake.

They wore fine white dresses, their images shimmering with an ethereal quality- at times like that of gossamer. They all began to dance, spinning in tight circles and raising their arms as they leapt over the water.

One such pale apparition raised her hand to Subaru, beckoning.

He raised his palm, gaze flat.

“I don’t dance,” he muttered in a hoarse voice. When had he last eaten, again?

_“Do you not know how?”_

Muscles froze, locking in place. His throat constricted, and Subaru turned his head, finding a pale pink form to his left. “I know plenty,” he rasped, legs shaking and threatening to send him to his knees. “Too much. Ain’t dancin’, no way in hell…”

Yui smiled softly, a phantom wind caressing her hair as she extended a hand. _“That’s fine, but I could really use a partner.”_

He did not refuse, eagerly taking her hand that still felt soft and warm in his own larger one. He danced with her, performing the same lifts- still able to hold her close and embrace her. She even smelled the same. He could almost fool himself into believing she were still alive. He apologised endlessly into her hair, tears pricking his eyes as bone white fingers latched into her dress tightly.

A soft touch stroked his hair.

 _“It’s alright…I forgive you,”_ she murmured. _“I forgive you, Subaru.”_

He exhaled hard, own heart shaking in his chest. Yet even as he tried to stop, they continued to dance, moving closer to the shore of the lake, until his feet splashed in the water as they performed a pas de deux. His breath shuddered, feeling a strong force urging him to move deeper into the lake.

 _“Stop,”_ Yui soon interjected, staring not at him but at the ghostly women. _“Please stop. Leave him alone. I don’t want this.”_ Her firm voice eased, brows pulling together. _“I don’t want the man I love to die.”_

Their expressions thinned, incensed. And yet his feet slowed, gaining control.

Soon, their dancing died down, and Subaru merely held her, gently swaying in the shallows while her dress trailed into the water.

Come sunrise, however, his touch skimmed through her. She slowly vanished with each creeping ray of light upon her face.

He waited, and at night, she returned once again to his arms. In this way, they continued for a long time, with the moon as their only witness.

 

They say that Subaru Sakamaki drowned himself after Kou Mukami, for the very same reason: it was all to reach the angel ballerina that danced upon the surface of the moonlit lake.

Sometimes though, others had claimed to see her with a partner, dancing a perfect pas de deux.

 

End

 


End file.
